The present invention relates to a threaded joining assembly for joining a first member and a second member and enabling compensation of tolerances of a spacing between the second member and other parts.
German patent application DE 101 47 141 A1 discloses a sealed, adjustable, and self-locking threaded joining assembly comprising a nut and a bolt. In this threaded joining assembly, the nut, which is e.g. a blind rivet nut and is fixed to the first member, includes a bore comprising a threaded bore portion and a cylindrical smooth bore portion. The bolt, which may be releasably connected to the second member via a coupling part, has an intermediate portion provided with a plurality of circumferentially extending sealing ribs. The sealing ribs are dimensioned with respect to the cylindrical smooth bore portion of the nut such that they are slidingly urged against the smooth bore portion of the bore when the bolt is adjusted relative to the nut. This results in a threaded joining assembly which is fluid-tight and self-locking even though it is adjustable.
Such a threaded joining assembly may be used to fasten a vehicle backlight at a vehicle body sheet. Generally there is a gap between the vehicle backlight and other vehicle body parts, which gap should be minimized in particular for esthetical reasons. The threaded joining assembly being adjustable allows to change the spacing between the two members so as to minimize the gap.